One day
by MlleX
Summary: Finalement, l'endroit où l'on rencontre une personne importe peu, ce qui est important, c'est ce que l'on construit avec cette personne. Recueil de One-Shot indépendant les uns des autres en UA. Blaine et Kurt de milles et une façons.


Hey !

Je me lance dans mon premier recueil de One-Shot. Il y en aura environ une dizaine qui feront à peu près la même longueur que celui-là. Aucune texte n'aura de rapport avec le précédent ou le suivant. Ici, je n'ai pas recherchée la cohérence dans la vie de Kurt, ni dans son image publique, mais plutôt la sincérité des sentiments. Alors attention, pas de panique si certains détails ne sont pas forcément cohérent - vous pouvez m'en faire part en review, je ne suis pas du genre à me vexer à la moindre remarque :) -.

**Résumé : **Finalement, l'endroit où l'on rencontre une personne importe peu, ce qui est important, c'est ce que l'on construit avec cette personne. Recueil de One-Shot indépendant les uns des autres en UA. Blaine et Kurt de milles et une façons.

**Pairing** : Kurt et Blaine, so what ? Peut être un peu de Santana et Britany si l'envie m'en prend dans un des chapitres, ou de Finn et Rachel , ou de Puck et Quinn même. En fait, hormis le Klaine, rien n'est sur !

**Disclamer** : Kurt et Blaine s'appartiennent - même si je ferais bien de Darren mon toy boy ..

**Rating** : M, pour celui-ci, et pour tous les autres.

**Warning** : UA, vraiment aucun rapport avec l'univers de Glee, hormis la chanson. Le Glee club n'à jamais exister, Kurt n'a jamais rencontré Blaine en allant à Dalton.

* * *

Body garde

Kurt avait tout d'abord trouvé ça absurde.

Puis en y réfléchissant il avait carrément trouvé ça stupide.

Son agent, un homme de petite taille et aux cheveux grisonnants, était venu le voir un matin, prônant avec acharnement le fait qu'il avait besoin d'un garde du corps permanent. Apparemment les deux gorilles qui l'encadraient dans la rue ne suffisaient plus. Cette idée avait du germer dans l'esprit de son manager au moment où il s'était pratiquement fait attaquer par une horde de fan hystérique. Les joies de la célébrité.

Sur le moment Kurt fut surprit par l'allure de son nouveau cerbère. Ce n'était pas le tât de muscle et d'arme à feu qu'il s'était imaginé. En fait ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre venant d'un garde du corps. Tout d'abord, le jeune homme était petit, plus petit que lui. Ses larges épaules, recouvertes par une chemise canadienne, semblaient musclés et puissantes. Il ne portait aucune arme, même pas un revolver à la taille. Kurt poursuivit son observation sur son visage, où de grands yeux dorés le regardait avec douceur. Bizarrement, Kurt se perdit dans ces yeux, à la couleur si chaude et qui semblait l'envelopper dans un cocon de tendresse rien qu'en un regard. Puis, il remarqua les larges boucles brunes qui ornaient le crâne du jeune homme, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle texture elles avaient. Mais ce qui sauta le plus aux yeux de Kurt fut le sourire franc et sincère qui ourlait les lèvres du garde. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-on pas sourie ainsi ?

"Kurt, je te présente Blaine, à partir de maintenant c'est lui qui est responsable de ta sécurité quotidienne." commenta l'agent du châtain.

Ce type n'avait clairement pas l'allure d'un garde du corps. Kurt avait presque l'impression que des deux il était le plus fort.

"Vous êtes sur qu'il est apte à ce genre de chose, demanda Kurt d'une voix suffisante.

- C'est le meilleur de tous, assura l'agent.

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, je suis beaucoup plus efficace que ce que vous ne pensez Mr Hummel." répondit le dénommé Blaine, ne se séparant pas de son sourire.

Cette réponse avait semblé convaincre Kurt, et par la suite il avait accepté toutes les modalités qu'incluait sa nouvelle nounou. Ce n'est qu'une trentaine de minute plus tard qu'ils eurent finit toute la paperasse, et que Kurt quitta l'immeuble, étroitement suivit par le brun et sa lourde valise. Quand on lui avait parlé de garde du corps personnel, l'idée qu'il allait devoir vivre avec lui 24h/24 ne lui avait pas vraiment traversé l'esprit. C'est au moment ou le bouclé déposa sa lourde valise dans le coffre de sa voiture qu'il prit conscience des faits. A partir de maintenant Blaine serait son ombre.

* * *

La première semaine fut étrange, ni Blaine ni Kurt n'osant engager la conversation. Ils passèrent donc un moment dans la plus grande gène, après que Kurt ai montré au brun où il pouvait dormir.

Ce qui gênait vraiment Kurt était en fait le comportement de Blaine. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il ne semblait pas accorder plus d'importance que ça au statu publique du châtain. Il ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant les deux grammy awards sur le dessus d'une étagère, et n'en dit pas plus en voyant la taille plus qu'impressionnante de la chambre d'amis où il allait dormir.

Et ce petit manège troublait Kurt. Il n'avait plus l'habitude que les gens se comportent totalement normalement avec lui, ce qui semblerait banal pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire était en fait la chose dont il avait le plus besoin...

Mais il ne regrettait pas, il avait réalisé son rêve après tout, il était devenu l'un des chanteurs les plus prisés de la planète, il était reconnu internationalement et les foules criaient son nom lors des show pour un énième rappel. Cependant, malgré sa notoriété incroyable, Kurt n'était pas vraiment heureux. L'image qu'il s'était fait de sa vie dans le futur n'était pas exactement semblable à celle qu'il vivait maintenant. A seulement 25 ans il avait réussi ses grandes ambitions, mais même s'il n'avait jamais été aussi entouré, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de sa vie. Les gens s'intéressaient à lui sans vraiment vouloir le connaître, ils étaient au courant de ses projets mais ne connaissaient pas le nom de son film préféré, ou même le restaurant où il allait le plus souvent. Les gens le connaissaient sans vraiment le connaitre, ils parlaient avec Kurt Hummel, alors pourquoi s'encombrer l'esprit à lui demander si il allait bien. L'ironie du sort, suivit par des milliers de gens, et pourtant tellement seul.

Alors le jour où on lui avait présenté son garde du corps permanent, il avait simplement pensé une chose : comme les autres. Il allait le suivre du matin au soir, se contentant de faire son job, sans se soucier de qui Kurt était vraiment.

Mais voilà, Blaine semblait être décidé à contrecarrer ses plans. Il lui parlait d'une façon anodine, lui demandant tous les matins si il avait bien dormi, ce qu'il avait prévu de faire pour la journée. Au début, le châtain avait pris peur. Pour qui se prenait-il pour s'immiscer dans sa vie d'une telle façon ? Tout ce qu'on lui demandait était d'être là en cas de soucis, il n'était pas là pour lui faire la conversation.

C'était ce que Kurt aurait du lui dire, agrémentant la remarque avec son éternel regard supérieur et son air de garce.

Mais étrangement, il appréciait toute cette attention. La façon qu'avait le brun de lui sourire sans jamais essayer d'en savoir plus, de lui parler naturellement sans vraiment le déranger. En une semaine, une petite complicité avait pris place entre eux, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, la plus part de leurs discutions passaient par le regard, mais c'était déjà énorme pour Kurt, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir énormément de contact humains.

En plus de ça, il avait appris à connaitre une partie de la personnalité du brun. Blaine était tellement adorable au quotidien que c'était à se demander comment il en était venu à devenir garde du corps. Il avait cette manière de passer sa main dans ses boucles quand il se sentait gêné, de sourire tendrement quand il se perdait dans ses pensées, de parler sans vraiment réfléchir puis d'essayer de se faire oublier après.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça, assis devant son petit déjeuné, le chanteur ne vit pas le bouclé encore engourdi par le sommeil, qui marchait en direction de la cuisine. Il sentit simplement une main large et calleuse se poser sur son épaule et exercer une légère pression.

"Bonjour..." marmonna Blaine, encore endormi.

Kurt s'était figé, ils avaient beau avoir réussi à cohabiter dans une étrange harmonie, ils n'avaient pour le moment pas réussi à s'habituer au côté très tactile du brun. Blaine savait-il que Kurt aimait les hommes ? Surement, tous les médias en parlaient alors comment le rater... Et pourtant, le brun semblait hétéro, où du moins il ne correspondait au stéréotype gay de base.

D'un côté, Kurt ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était gêner pour reluquer le brun. Discrètement, alors qu'il sortait de la douche avec une simple serviette parce qu'il avait oublié ses vêtements dans sa chambre. Ou quand il faisait ses exercices sur le balcon...

**Quelques jours auparavant**,

_Kurt travaillait nonchalamment ses vocalises dans le large salon de l'appartement, quand il fit l'erreur de jeter un coup d'oeil un Blaine qui s'entraînait sur le balcon. Le brun, ses cheveux bouclés en désordre, frappait avec force dans le sac de boxe qu'il avait accroché au débordement du mur. Des goutes de sueur glissant dans son débardeur blanc, poursuivants leur course un peu plus bas, vers un endroit qui intéressait particulièrement Kurt. Il portait un pantalon de jogging gris qui lui permettait des déplacement rapides, et ses poings frappaient avec ferveur et précision dans le sac de sable. Les muscles de ses épaules roulants sous sa peau et dévoilant une musculature des plus impressionnantes. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir toucher cette peau à ce moment précis !_

Blaine se rendait-il au moins compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui ?

Voyant que le brun le regardait, incrédule face à son manque de réaction, alors il se décida à enfin répondre.

"Bonjour Blaine, murmura Kurt en réponse.

- Tout va bien ? demanda le bouclé, s'approchant un peu trop.

- Je-... o-oui, tout va parfaitement bien," répondit le chanteur, sautant de son siège de façon un peu précipité.

Kurt trouvait cette situation affreusement niaise. Depuis quand était-il timide ? Pourquoi ne lui envoyait-il pas une de ses répliques cinglantes ? Peut-être étais-ce les deux orbes dorées qui le fixait avec douceur, ou encore le sourire tendre qui illuminait le visage de l'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, la présence de cet homme chez lui le transformait en collégienne hormono-embrouillé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'oeil à chaque fois qu'il était dans le coin.

"Tu as prévu d'aller quelque part aujourd'hui ? demanda le brun, sans vraiment faire attention à la couleur des joues de Kurt.

- Je suis censé être présent à une inauguration de théâtre, soupira le châtain.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ? s'enquit son garde du corps.

- Pas vraiment, bizarrement même si j'adore chanter en public, je n'aime pas être coincé au beau milieu de la foule..." expliqua-t-il brièvement.

Blaine posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt, ne se formalisant pas du frisson qui suivit son geste. Il avait l'habitude de surprendre le chanteur avec ses habitudes, ses questions et sa façon d'être normal. Mais c'était toujours comme ça, et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle les clients l'appréciaient tant, car il se comportait avec eux comme il se comporterait avec n'importe quelle personne lambda. Et même si ça les dérangeaient toujours dans un premier temps, ils finissaient par adorer son naturel et à demander à l'avoir comme garde à chaque fois.

"Je serais là, c'est mon boulot de faire en sorte que personne ne t'approche" le rassura Blaine.

C'était le jour où il allait devoir faire ses preuves, montrer à Kurt que tant qu'il était avec lui, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Il n'était pas superman, mais jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais failli à sa tache. Et puis, il avait une envie toute particulière de protéger Kurt... Kurt et ses yeux océans, Kurt et son sourire moqueur, Kurt et sa démarche de mannequin, Kurt et ses cheveux si incroyable. Blaine s'infligeât une claque mentale, et s'il avait pu, il s'en serait mit une vrai aussi. Règle numéro une, ne jamais éprouver une quelconque affection pour un client. Il pouvait être appelé à tout moment sur une autre affaire, et serait amené à devoir totalement effacer le châtain de sa mémoire.

"Après l'inauguration il y a un gala où je dois aller, tu-, commença Kurt avant d'être coupé par le brun.

- Je serais là aussi," répondit simplement Blaine.

Si Blaine était là, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire.

Le soir-même, au moment de quitter l'immense appartement de Kurt, Blaine avait un mal fou à choisir ses vêtements. Il avait un certain dress-code pour être le parfait garde du corps, mais en tant que garde permanent, il n'était pas obligé de porter tout l'attirail, le costume trois pièce noir ringard, ou même les lunettes de soleil totalement inutiles qu'on voyait dans les films.

Il se décida donc pour un costume gris entracite, faisant ressortir ses yeux dorés, laissants ses cheveux brun en bataille, lui donnant un côté décontracté malgrès la tenue de cérémonie dans laquel il était coincé. C'était ce que Blaine aimait le moins dans son métier, devoir se trimballer habillé en Ken, ses mouvements entravés par le tissus trop rigide. Après avoir révifié une dernière fois qu'il était présentable - il accompagnait Kurt à un gala tout de même -, le brun se décida à sortir de la salle de bain.

Kurt quand à lui, dans l'autre salle de bain de l'appartement, ses cheveux parfaitements coifés, son costume crème Alexander McQueen semblant être taillé sur lui, se raffraichissait le visage pour la diziaime fois.

_C'est juste mon garde du corps, c'est juste mon garde du corps, c'est juste -_

" Kurt ? Tout va bien ? demanda la voix de Blaine, de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Je-.. oui, j'arrive " bafouilla-t-il.

Il détestait ça. La façon qu'il avait de se ridiculiser à chaque fois que Blaine lui adressait la parole, avec son stupide sourire, ses cheveux adorablement bouclés, ses yeux pleins de douceurs, ses mains qui seraient tellement, tellement bien sur ses hanches, ses épaules musclés et puissantes, ses fesses qui lui donnaient envie de-

La sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée coupa Kurt dans le monologue mental qui lui aurait finalement valu un petit soucis masculin. A moins qu'il choissise de sauter sur Blaine maintenant et de prier pour ne pas être interrompu ?

" Kurt ? Tu veux que j'ailles ouvrir ? s'enquit le bouclé.

- S'il te plait," demanda Kurt.

Il baissa les yeux sur son pentalon, et souffla de soulagement en ne voyant aucune bosse. Son self contrôle venait de sauver sa réputation. Il voyait déjà les grands titres le lendemain : "Kurt Hummel très exiter par son nouveau cerbère", ou encore "Chez Mr Hummel, il n'y à pas que la voix qui fonctionne très bien". Un frisson le parcouru en pensant à tout ce que son attirance pour Blaine pouvait changer.

Il se décida à sortir de la salle de bain et entendit Blaine fermer la porte.

" C'était ton chauffeur, il te prévint que pour être à l'heure nous devons partir maintenant, expliqua le bouclé.

- Hum," aquiesca Kurt, trop occupé à dévoré le brun du regard pour formuler une phrase correcte.

Ils restèrent une longue minute à se contempler, dévorant simplement l'autre du regard. Leurs yeux s'accochants à certains moment, pour finir par ne plus se lacher.

_Je ne tiendrais même pas un mois, pensa Kurt._

_J'ai trahi ma règle numéro un, pensa Blaine._

Mais étrangement ils ne dirent rien de tout ceci, continuants à se fixer d'un air presque gourment, les yeux de Blaine se remplisant de ce qui ressemblait à du désir, alors que ceux de Kurt n'était plus que luxure. Ils se rapprocérent sans même s'en rendre compte, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant se toucher._  
_

" Tu es magnifique, murmura Blaine.

- Tu es bien plus que ça, " ajouta Kurt.

Le brun s'empara alors doucement de la main du chanteur, entrelassant ses doigts avec les siens, savourant la chaleur se dégageant de sa paume, résistant à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux au moment ou Kurt ressera ses doigts autours des siens, il entendit alors la respiration du chatain s'accelerer et devenir désordonné.

"Mr Hummel, excusez-moi mais nous devons y aller si vous ne voulez pas être en retard" intervint le chauffeur de l'autre côté de la porte.

Comme s'il venait d'être pris sur le fait, Kurt lacha précipitement la main de Blaine, s'écartant soudainement de lui. Il put voir une lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux du bouclé, et se fit violence pour ne pas repprendre sa main. Ce n'était pas bien, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, un étrange sentiment de déjà vu submergeat Blaine, et il se rendit compte que celà faisait deux semaines qu'il était devenu l'ombre de Kurt, le suivant dans chacun de ses déplacements. Le temps passait bizarrement plus vite aux côtés du chanteur, il était tellement mystérieux et charismatique que Blaine ne trouvait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

Ils arrivèrent sur place quelques dizaines de minutes après, l'appartement du châtain étant en plein centre de New York, il était près de tout. Le foule présente ne surpris pas Blaine, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il accompagnait un client dans un des nombreux événements huppés de la grosse pomme, mais ce qui le choqua le plus, fut la réaction de Kurt. Le châtain se raidit radicalement, ses yeux se remplissants d'un mélange d'appréhension et de peur.

"Kurt ?" demanda doucement Blaine.

Le châtain tourna vers lui un visage déformé par l'angoisse. Le coeur de Blaine se serra immédiatement à la vu d'une telle expression sur le visage si parfait du chanteur.

"Kurt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit le brun, d'une voix inquiète.

- J'ai peur. En public je dois toujours garder une façade, être quelqu'un d'autre. Tout le monde pense que je suis une sorte de garce glaciale, intouchable et complètement insensible. Mais la réalité c'est qu'à chaque fois que j'apparait en publique je suis mort de trouille... J'ai peur de faire un faux pas et d'être définitivement rayé du monde de la chanson pour lequel j'ai sacrifié presque toute ma vie, j'ai peur que mon image soit complément ruiné, et surtout j'ai peur que le public n'aime pas le vrai moi.." débita Kurt, sans jamais faire de pause.

Blaine ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, il n'avait rien à dire. Avant d'être le garde du corps du châtain, il pensait comme tout le monde, qu'il était un excellent chanteur, avec une personnalité froide et naturellement distante. Mais maintenant, après deux semaines passés avec Kurt, 24 heures sur 24, il pensait différemment. Il avait découvert que derrière le visage glacial et l'air supérieur du châtain, se cachait une personne sensible, à fleur de peau et surtout très fragile.

Le brun avait toujours eu une sorte de don pour voir ce que les autres cachaient derrières les apparences. Et ce qu'il avait découvert sur Kurt ces dernières semaines, l'encourageait à continuer à creuser la carapace du châtain.

" Kurt.. Je.. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.. Pourquoi tu continue à entretenir une image comme celle-la, si elle ne te correspond pas ? s'enquit le brun.

- C'était une idée de mon manager, il disait que personne ne perçait dans la chanson sans avoir de personnalité hors du commun. Il suffit de regarder les stars à travers le temps, Freddy Mercury était provocateur, John Lennon était pacifiste, Bob Marley était stone, Beyonce est un incendie à elle toute seule, Rihanna brave tous les interdits, et j'en passe. Pour être connu, il faut être unique. soupira le chatain.

- Tu es unique Kurt. Mais tu es comme tous les artistes, tu es différent quand tu es sur scène et quand tu es en privé. Et tu peux me croire, des gens célèbres j'en ai connu, et j'en ai protégés pleins," essaya de le rassurer Blaine.

Kurt le fixait avec des yeux pleins d'attention, et le brun se souvint d'une anecdote qui pourrait lui être utile.

" Est-ce que tu as lue l'interview de Beyonce dans laquelle elle explique qu'elle s'est crée une double personnalité, une quand elle est sur scène, qui est la fille pleine d'énergie et avec une confiance en soit inébranlable, et l'autre quand elle est en privé, la vrai Elle ? demanda Blaine.

- Oui, répondit Kurt, devinant où il voulait en venir.

- Tu as fait le même chose inconsciemment, il y a deux Kurt, celui du grand public, et celui qui n'appartient qu'à ses proches, expliqua le brun, prenant sa main dans la sienne presque par reflex.

- Donc tu penses que c'est normal de ne pas être sois-même sur scène ? s'enquit-t-il.

- Tu es toi-même Kurt, même sur scène. Mais tu montre simplement une autre facette de sa personnalité," conclu Blaine.

Kurt le regarda longuement, sentant la boule qu'il avait dans le coeur se dissiper peu à peu. Blaine était doué avec les mots, il réussissait à le rassurer d'une façon inédite. Ses yeux azures se posèrent sur leurs mains jointes et leurs doigts entrelacés. Comment allait-il survivre à l'idée que le brun était juste son garde du corps, et rien de plus.

" Ton public t'attend Kurt, alors montre lui à quel point tu es splendide," chuchota Blaine.

Son visage était soudainement très proche de celui de Kurt, et il bénissait les vitre tintés du Rang Rover. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du châtain, appréciant le contacte de la peau douce et chaude sous ses lèvres.

Kurt respira bruyamment, et sa main qui ne tenait pas celle de Blaine se contracta. Finalement, il se décida à lâcher la main du brun et à ouvrir la portière.

Le mur humain qui se tenait devant lui ne l'étonna pas vraiment, et c'est avec l'assurance habituelle qu'il arborait en public, qu'il se para de son plus beau sourire et commença à saluer les fans. Les barrières de sécurités installés pour facilité le passage des célébrités présentes ce soir, l'aida grandement à garder sa contenance. Les deux cerbères qui le suivaient habituellement étaient à quelques mètres de lui sur ses côtés, et il pouvait sentir la présence de Blaine derrière lui.

Finalement, l'épreuve du tapis rouge se passa bien, il prit quelques photos avec des fans, serra la mains de nombreuses personnes, et garda son sourire éblouissant tout le long. Blaine ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, même quand il devait faire des photos officielles pour la presse, il s'écartait de quelques mètres, de façon à ne pas être sur les clichés, puis se rapprochais immédiatement.

A chaque fois que Blaine s'éloignait de lui, Kurt se tendait, de façon imperceptible certes, mais l'aura de sécurité que semblait projeter le brun sur lui disparaissait. Alors quand il dut partir saluer les personnes importantes, il se retourna vers le brun et lui murmura de façon à ce que personne n'entende.

"Je vais aller voir des gens importants qui sont là-bas," expliqua-t-il.

Il s'avança vers l'endroit en question, puis se stoppa en voyant que Blaine le suivait.

"Je vais y aller seul," dit le châtain avec douceur.

Les sourcils de Blaine se froncèrent, mais il ne dit rien.

"Je ne préfère pas que tu m'entendes dans ce genre de moment, murmura-t-il d'un air honteux.

- Je t'attend ici," conclu Blaine.

Ce dernier frôla du plat de sa main le bout des doigts du chanteur, avant d'aller se poster à côtés des autres surveillants. Kurt s'éloigna lentement, arrivant face au groupe de personne avec qui il avait presque l'obligation - d'après les dires de son agent.

"Kurt, mon choux, ça fait plaisir, s'exclama un grand brun d'un air extravagant.

- C'est réciproque, répondit Kurt d'une voix un peu trop aiguë pour être naturelle.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda l'autre.

- Très bien, comme toujours, sourit le châtain.

- Dis-moi Kurt, qui est le magnifique mec que tu as laissé là-bas, demanda un autre garçon aux cheveux châtain.

- Mon garde du corps permanent, expliqua le chanteur.

- Avec un physique comme ça, à mon avis il n'est pas que ton garde du corps," répliqua l'homme, son regard lubrique se posant sur le corps de Blaine.

Kurt observa discrètement Blaine, ce dernier le fixait d'un regard insistant, observant ses moindres mouvement, prêt à intervenir au moindre geste du châtain.

"Si tu ne t'en occupes pas, je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Kurt.

- Ne t'avise même pas de l'approcher James," grogna presque Kurt, s'éloignant du groupe de garçon.

Le châtain se dépêcha de rejoindre son garde du corps, regardant la foule s'approcher peu à peu de la salle où aller se dérouler la réception. Il s'approcha de lui afin de pouvoir lui murmurer quelque chose que lui seul entende.

"Ne t'éloigne pas de moi ce soir, chuchotta-t-il.

- Pourquoi, tu as été menacé ? demanda Blaine, redevenant sérieux.

- Non, mais apparemment tu as l'air d'être aux goût de certaines personnes." rétorqua le châtain, amère.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et Kurt pensa que son calvaire commencer. Il allait devoir passer des heures à parler avec des gens dont il ne se rappelait probablement pas le nom, déblatérant sur leurs pseudo problème - non mais tu te rend compte ? Le toiletteur à rater la coupe de mon caniche nain ?!

"Kurt ? Kurt ?" la voix de Blaine le sorti de ses pensées.

Enfin, ce fut plus précisément la main que Blaine posa au milieu de son dos qui le fit réagir. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se dépêcha de se concocter un parfait sourire avant de poser ses yeux sur le visage inquiet du brun.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs" chuchotta-t-il, ses lèvres presque posées sur l'oreille droite de Kurt.

Pourquoi avait-il le garde du corps le plus tactile du monde ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il le garde du corps le plus sexy du monde ? Son agent se moquait peut être de lui ? Peut-être étais-ce un canulard ? Blaine se moquait de lui ?

Non, il devenait complétement fou...

Pendant ce temps, Blaine continuait de le fixer d'un ai ahuri, se demandant pourquoi le chatain le regardait de cette façon. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kurt semblait complétement perdu dans ses pensée, réfléchissant surement à quelque chose. La main qui était restée sur le dos du chanteur se fit plus proche, et Kurt revint soudain à la réalité.

"Pardon !" sursauta le chatain.

Blaine roula des yeux avant de sourire doucement.

"Tu ne vas pas voir tes amis ?" demanda-t-il.

Bizarement, Kurt éclata de rire, et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de fondre à la lumière bleu clair qui s'était allumé dans les yeux du chanteur alors qu'il riait.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ? se braqua alors le brun.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a des amis dans le monde du ShowBuisenes ? rigola encore Kurt.

- Mes autres clients me disaient souvent qu'ils allaient voir des amis ? répondit le bouclé.

- Ce ne sont pas des amis que l'on peut trouver ici Blaine, expliqua le chatain.

- Tu ne me considère pas comme un ami ?" s'enquit le plus petit.

Kurt lui lança un regard de travers, ne comprenant pas vraiment la question. Il ne pouvait pas le considérer comme un ami alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux semaines. Même si Blaine était la personne de qui il avait été le plus proche depuis plusieurs années. De toute façon, ce n'était pas bien difficile, étant donné qu'en dehors de son équipe, ses relations professionelles, et les endroits où il était obligé d'aller, il ne voyait personne. De toute façon, la planette entière pensait qu'il était invivable, alors bon.

"Si, si biensur que si !" s'empressa d'ajouter Kurt.

* * *

Finalement la soirée s'écourta très vite, et les deux hommes retournérent à l'appartement, complétement épuisés de leur soirée.

Kurt s'était empressé de retirer son costume qui même si il lui allait comme un gant, était loin d'être confortable. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que sa chemise ouverte et son pantalon, ses chaussure, sa veste et sa cravate gisants quelque par sur le sol de sa chambre. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et il n'y fit vraiment attention qu'au moment où il entendit le bruit d'un objet qui tombe sur le parquet. Il se retourna rapidement, jaugeant du regard un Blaine en bas de jogging et torse nu, ne prêtant pas attention au regard du brun sur son propre corps.

Ca allait déraper, il le savait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, qu'un jour où l'autre ils se seraient retrouvés dans une situation comme celle-ci, et l'un des deux aurait craqué. Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que les deux craques en même tension sexuelle présente dans la pièce monta d'un cran quand Kurt se mit à mordiller sa lèvres inférieure tout en dévorant du regard les muscles sculptés sur le torse du brun.

Blaine détailla le torse à moitié découvert du châtain, les lignes de sa peau parfaitement lisse, les muscles fins et pourtant si fermes. Laissant la raison derrière lui, il traversa la pièce en deux grandes enjambés et ne résistant pas plus, posa ses mains sur la peau nouvellement découverte, écartant légèrement les pans de la chemise. Ses larges mains calleuses glissèrent lentement sur la peau tendus, frôlant du bout des doigts l'os de sa hanche.

Kurt ferma les yeux au moment où il sentit les mains de Blaine sur son torse. Sa bouche s'entre ouvrit, et il laissa un faible soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Immédiatement, ses mains vinrent se glisser dans les boucles brunes du garde, se délectant de savoir enfin la sensation que produisaient les mains larges de Blaine sur sa peau. Alors que l'attention du bouclé s'éloignait du torse de Kurt pour venir se concentrer sur son visage, il se perdit dans les prunelles azures qui le fixaient.

" Blaine.. " murmura Kurt, déjà submergé par le plaisir.

Le brun se mordi la lèvre à la vue de l'homme qui s'abandonnait à lui sans aucune résistance, s'offrant totalement. Sans plus attendre, le bouclé nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou du châtain, embrassant chaque centimètre carré de peau qui passait sous ses lèvres. Il mordillait, embrassait, léchait, suçait de la mâchoire de Kurt jusqu'à ses clavicules. Encouragé par les gémissements étouffés du chatain, les mains de Blaine s'aventurérent plus bas sur ses hanche, posant ses paumes sous le creu de son dos passant son pousse sous le tissus de son pentalon de smoking.

Kurt régit à la caresse plus prononcée en crochettant ses bras autours des épaules puissantes et musclés du brun, ses ongles laissant surement des traces en forme de croissant de lune.

" Embrasse-moi..." halleta Kurt.

Blaine décolla sa bouche du cou si appétissant et de la peau de porcelaine, fixant soudainement les lèvres rosées qui venaient de lui être offertes sur un plateau. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il fondit sur le visage du chatain, l'embrassant à pleines bouche, respirant son odeur. Les sensations semblaient être décuplées, et la fatique qui l'avant submergée avait soudaienement disparu. Il passa ses mains sur les cuisses fermes du chanteur, le soulevant à bout de bras, les jambes fines de Kurt venant s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Le dos du chatain vint se coller au mur alors que Blaine se pressait immédiatement contre lui.

Le bouclé halleta au moment où son érection déjà bien présente se pressa contre celle de l'autre, entamment déjà un vas-et-viens en frottant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Plus rien ne comptait hormis Kurt, Kurt et ses lèvres qui semblaient être faites pour lui.

Kurt quand à lui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre les mains de Blaine sur le haut de ses cuisses, ses épaules musclés qui réussisaient à le porter avec sa simple force, ses lèvres qui dévoraient les siennes avec passion et son souffle erratique. Son cerveau commençait à être sacrément courcicuité par le désir et l'envie.

Blaine le décolla subiement du mur pour venir le poser sur le lit et s'allonger au dessus de lui. Ses hanches entamérent un mouvement beacoup plus rapide, frottant leurs érections encore et encore l'une contre l'autre. Bien vite la chemise du chatain se retrouva sur le sol, alors que le pentalon noir de Blaine fut prestement descendu et que la main de Kurt venait s'enrouler autour de son sexe brulant. Les mains du bouclé sur le cou et les hanches du chatain, remontérent s'enfouir dans ses cheveux clairs alors qu'un long grognement s'échappait de sa gorge.

Kurt accéléra son mouvement sur l'érection du bouclé, l'entendant gémir de plaisir sous la caresse. Semblant prendre conscience de la situation, Blaine déboutonna rapidement le pantalon du chanteur, le prenant en main à son tour. La chambre était remplie de gémissement, de bruits de lèvres qui se heurtent, de langues qui se cherchent, de grognement sourds, de souffles rapides et de bafouillages. Ils essayaient de former des phrases complément mais n'arrivaient finalement qu'à gémir le prénom de l'autre. Puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, Blaine fut le premier à craquer, se libérant dans un grognement de plaisir, bien vite suivit pas Kurt, gémissant son nom une dernière fois ...

* * *

Après cette nuit là, rien ne changea vraiment, tous les matins, quand Blaine se levait il déposait simplement un baisé dans les cheveux en bataille du châtain, qui lui répondait en serrant doucement sa main. Leurs journée ne voyaient aucun changement notoire, le bouclé s'entrainait alors que Kurt travaillait ses chanson. Souvent, un des deux surprenait l'autre à le regarder, et détournait immédiatement les yeux. Le lendemain de leur nuit commune, ils s'étaient réveillés blottis l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Kurt nichée dans le cou de Blaine. Depuis ce matin là, ils n'avaient pas abordé l'envie qui les prenaient à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Ce fut lorsque Blaine accompagna Kurt à une de ses séances de shopping hebdomadaire, que la tension sexuelle qui les entourait explosa une fois de plus.

Kurt était en train d'essayer la cinquantième chemise de l'après midi, alors que Blaine l'attendait sagement sur le siège en face de sa cabine, gromellant à chaque fois que Kurt lui demandait son avis. Ca ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais le chatain semblait faire exprès d'essayer les pentalons les plus serrès qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie, et au bout d'un moment, le self-contrôle de Blaine n'allait plu tenir. C'était tellement frustrant, il y avait goûté, alors il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. L'excitation de l'interdit surement...

" Comment tu la trouves ? " demanda Kurt, sortant de la cabine dans un tee-shirt bleu clair assez moullant.

Blaine ne réfléchit pas vraiment, parlant comme d'habitude sans réflechir.

"Il fait resortir tes yeux, c'est mignon, commenta-t-il avec un naturel déconcertant.

- C'est quoi ? s'exclama Kurt, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous la surprise.

- C'est... mignon ? commença le brun, puis voyant l'incompréhension se lire sur le visage du chanteur, il s'empressa de lever les mains devant lui et d'ajouter. Enfin.. c'est bien ! Ca te va bien ! C'est pas.. enfin je... j'aime bien ! " bafouilla Blaine.

Kurt l'observa avec un regard amusé et plein de tendresse, Blaine était tellement adorable quand il essayait de rattraper une de ses gaffes.

Le chatain retourna dans la cabine, essayant une autre tenue, passant cette fois si un jean noir près du corps et un tee-shirt gris. Cependant, ce qu'il vit en ouvrant la cabine le surpris quelque peu. Là, devant-lui, assise à côté de Blaine, une grande blonde qui semblait avoir littéralement craqué pour le garde du corps et ne se génait pas pour lui faire comprendre. Sa main jouait innocemment - tu m'en diras tant - avec ses cheveux, alors que l'autre était posée sur l'avant bras du bouclé - tout aussi innocemment bien sur. Kurt remarqua alors le regard confu de Blaine, qui devait surement se demander ce que cette fille lui voulait, et l'insistance plutôt prononcée de la demoiselle. Il était donc temps d'intervenir !

"Désolé chérie, mais tu gênes !" lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux gris vers lui, l'incrédulité laissant place à la surprise au fur et à mesure qu'elle assimilait l'identité du chatain.

" Vous êtes Kurt Hummel ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

- A ce qu'il parait oui," répliqua Kurt tout aussi froid.

Blaine lui lança un regard amusé, ayant l'air d'avoir compris son manège, et appréciant assez la réaction possessive du chanteur. Il ne s'attendait par contre pas vraiment à ce que Kurt vienne se poster devant lui, lui laissant tout le loisir d'observer le tissus collé à sa peau.

"Et celui-ci ? demanda Kurt.

- B.. bien, bafouilla Blaine de nouveau.

- Juste bien ? s'enquit le chatain, prenant un air triste.

- Rohh," répondit alors le garde, descendant son regard sur la façon dont son jean moulait ses fesses.

Sans vraiment comprend le pourquoi du comment, il fut tirré par le col de la chemise direction la cabine, par un Kurt toujours autant possessif et ne semblant pas bien supporter le regard lubrique que la blonde portait sur lui. Bizarement, il se mit à adorer cette journée shopping au moment ou il fut plaqué contre la porte de la cabine par un Kurt trés entreprenant, et portant une attention toute particulière à ses lèvres. Effectivement, à peine avait-il fermé la porte, qu'il était parti à l'assaut des lèvres de Blaine, les mordillants, les suçottant ou les léchants. Le bouclé perdit soudainement pieds et vint plaqué ses mains sur la taille du châtain, rapprochant leurs corps qui semblaient brûler de la même envie.

"Mr Hummel, vous avez besoin d'aide ?"

La voix de la vendeuse les coupèrent dans leur élans, et ils se séparèrent brutalement, les lèvres gonflés, les joues rouges, le souffle court. Cependant, leurs yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir se lâcher, et Blaine se délecta de la luxure qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard océan qui le fixait.

* * *

" Ca ne peut pas continuer Blaine ! gronda soudainement Kurt, alors qu'il venaient de rentrer de la journée Oh combien épuisante de shopping.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas continuer ? demanda le bouclé, incrédule.

- Ca ! On s'embrasse, on se touche, et puis on fait comme si de rien était ! s'exclama le chanteur, sa voix montant dans les aiguë.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé tout à l'heure, remarqua Blaine, d'un ton joueur.

- Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air contre non plus.. ajouta le châtain.

- Hum.. T'es sexy quand tu cède à tes pulsions," nota le brun.

Kurt lui lança un regard outré, qui déclencha un rire mélodieux de la part de l'autre.

" Je suis sérieux Blaine ! expliqua le chanteur.

- D'accord, je t'écoutes, se rattrapa Blaine, redevenant sérieux et accordant toute son attention.

- Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques semaines, commença Kurt.

- Vrai, commenta le brun.

- Cependant, tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à vouloir d'une relation ! insista le châtain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sait ?"

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent d'un coups. Est-ce que Blaine venait à l'instant d'insinuer le fait qu'il n'était pas contre une relation avec lui ?

" C'est vrai, on en a jamais vraiment parlé, alors comment tu peux savoir que je ne veux pas de quelque chose de sérieux ? s'enquit le bouclé.

- Je.. Eh bien.. Je ne sais pas," bafouilla Kurt, pris de cour.

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, avec un physique comme le sien, Blaine n'avait pas de mal à se trouver de la compagnie, ne serais-ce que pour une nuit, alors pourquoi irait-il s'impliquer dans une relation compliquée avec lui.

" Tu veux dire que ... nous deux ? insinua Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas Kurt, on a qu'à essayer. Tu me plait, je te plait- commença Blaine avant d'être interrompu.

- Comment peux-tu être sur que tu me plait ? s'enquit le chanteur.

- C'est marqué sur ton front." expliqua le garde.

_Oh_.. Il n'avait pas du être si discret que ça durant ses séances d'observation..

" Donc, tu me plait, je te plait, on est bien ensemble non ? développa Blaine.

- Je.. oui, bien sur qu'on est bien, mais- commença le châtain, avant de s'interrompre.

- Mais ? questionna Blaine.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"

Evidement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Blaine avait prévu des questions comme "et pour mon image ?" ou "on peut garder ça secret ?". Mais surement pas de "est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"... Bien sur qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'allait pas lui dire de but en blanc. Ca allait effrayer Kurt, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait !

Alors au lieu de répondre, Blaine se contenta d'avancer de quelques pas, venant se glisser entre les jambes du châtain qui était assis sur un des tabourets de la cuisine. Il glissa une des mains dans sa nuque, laissant l'autre venir effleurer ses flancs. Puis, doucement, pour la première fois, il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans se dévorer comme ils le faisaient avant, sans langues, sans salive. Juste leurs lèvres, l'unes contre l'autre, dans un ballet infiniment doux et intime. Kurt ne bougeât pas, posant simplement ses deux mains sur les avants bras de Blaine.

Au bout d'un moment, Blaine s'éloigna légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir murmurer contre les lèvres de Kurt.

"Evidement que je t'aime."

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Le prochain sera inspiré du film Upside-Down, donc pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas j'expliquerais tout dans le chapitre, aucune soucis il n'y aura pas besoin d'avoir vu le film pour comprendre.

Alors je voudrais votre attention toute particulière, il est actuellement 23h50, et dans 10 minutes, c'est mon anniversaire. Mon plus beau cadeau serait votre avis - vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?. A bon entendeur ;)

Bonne soirée, a bientôt !


End file.
